battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes Customization
Customization in Battlefield Heroes allows players to customize the appearance of their character. A character is created by first choosing one of the three available classes: Gunner, Commando, Soldier. Afterwards players may customize their skin tone, hair color, hair style, and facial hair. Clothing may be purchased with Play4Free Funds to allow players to customize their appearance beyond the default options for both the Royal Army and National Army. Up to ten clothing slots are available for each character. Emotes, Abilities, Widgets, and weapon loadout are also able to be customized for each character once purchased. Bundles |-|Michael Jackson = The sets were released on July 1st, 2009 as an homage to his . Both sets were released for free to all players for the duration of July 2009, and are based off of the outfits seen in the and music videos.July 1st, 2009 - Michael Jackson outfits for BF Heroes Sets BFH Smooth Set Promo.jpg BFH Thuggin' Set Promo.jpg |-|Action Heroes = The Action Heroes sets are 1980s action movie themed sets released on August 10th, 2010 for the Action Heroes update. It featured one new set, one new emote and three new widgets per team. Sets BFH Burly Bruce's Set Promo.jpg BFH Savage Sly's Set Promo.jpg |-|Punk Heroes = The Punk Heroes sets are military themed sets first released on March 22nd, 2011c. March 2011 - Hell Trooper's Set thread for the Punk Heroes update. It featured four new sets per team on release as well as an emote for the Royal Army, and included the first release of a female player model. Sets BFH Leet Hero's Set Promo.jpg BFH Hell Trooper's Set Promo.jpg BFH Punk Girl Set Promo.jpg BFH Black Widow Set Promo.jpg |-|Summer of Heroes = The Summer of Heroes sets are hero and mystical themed sets first released on May 18th, 2011, with subsequent content drops on June 15th, July 20th, and August 17th for the Summer of Heroes update. It featured six new sets an emote and three new Widgets per team as well as an extra set for the Royal Army. Sets BFH Jack's Swashbuckler Set Promo.jpeg BFH Blackbeard's Buccaneer Set Promo.jpg BFH Summer Superheroes Promo.png BFH Captain Royal's Set Promo.jpg BFH Metallo's Set Promo.jpg BFH Summer Gladiator Sets Promo.jpg BFH Cruel Barbarian's Set Promo.jpg BFH Brutal Ravager's Set Promo.jpg BFH Summer Barbarians Heads Claw Promo.jpg |-|Heroes of Halloween 2011 = The Heroes of Halloween 2011 bundles are Egyptian deity themed sets first released on October 18th, 2011October 18th, 2011 - The Heroes of Halloween for the Heroes of Halloween 2011 update. It featured the previous Halloween sets as well as two new sets and a new emote per team. Sets BFH Halloween 2011 Sets Promo.jpg BFH Anubis' Servant Set.png BFH Halloween 2011 Pets Claw Promo.jpg |-|On the Moon = The On the Moon bundles are space themed sets first released on April 18th, 2012April 18th, 2012 - Heroes have landed on the Moon! for the On the Moon update, with a subsequent content drop one year later which included a coloured variation of the Spaceman's set and Galactic set. It featured four new sets per team on release, with a new set per team a year after the update. Sets BFH Astronaut Sets Promo.jpg BFH Star Trek Sets Promo.jpg BFH Spaceman Sets Promo.jpg BFH Spaceman Alternate Sets Promo.jpg |-|Knights = The Knights bundles are medieval themed sets first released on June 13th, 2012June 13th, 2012 - The Knights have arrived! with subsequent releases afterwards for the Knights update. It featured two new sets per team and eight team-specific rare items. Sets BFH Knight Sets Promo.jpg BFH Squire Sets Promo.jpg |-|Halloween 2012 = The Halloween 2012 bundles are horror themed sets first released on October 18th, 2012October 18th, 2012 - 13 Days of Halloween! with subsequent releases afterwards for the Halloween 2012 update. It featured the previous Halloween sets as well as two new sets per team and eight team-specific rare items. Sets BFH Demons Promo.jpg BFH Demons 2 Promo.jpg BFH Pumpkin and Skeleton Promo.jpg |-|Punk Heroes 2 = The Punk Heroes 2 sets are elite soldier themed sets first released on November 14th, 2012November 14th, 2012 - AtomicGorilla talking about the Punk Heroes 2 sets. , with a subsequent release on November 20th, 2012November 20th, 2012 - MegaCorp Supply Drops! , for the Punk Heroes 2 update, as a continution of the earlier Punk Heroes sets. It featured two new sets per team and two team-specific rare items. Sets BFH Hoaxer Hero's Set Promo.jpg BFH Hell Gawd's Set Promo.jpg BFH Punk Heroes 2 Sets Promo.jpg |-|Aliens = The Aliens bundle is a sci-fi themed bundle released on February 22nd, 2013February 22nd, 2013 - The aliens have arrived! for the Aliens update. It featured two sets per team and two team-specific medals awarded to players active during the bundle's release. The Aliens bundle was the first bundle whose contents were available predominantly in Supply Drops. Sets |-|Monsters = The Monsters sets are monster themed sets released on May 15th, 2013May 15th, 2013 - The Monsters have arrived! for the Monsters update. It featured two sets per team and two team-specific rare items. Sets |-|Christmas 2013 = The Christmas 2013 sets are winter soldier sets first released on December 11th, 201311th December 2013 - A new Hero joins the Battle - Theo, The Arctic Explorer , followed by a subsequent release on December 18th, 201318th December 2013 - A new Hero joins the Battle - Seb, The Survival Expert , for the Christmas 2013 update. The update also featured the previous years' Christmas sets as well as two team-specific Metagame items. Sets BFH Winter Soldiers Theme.jpg |-|Halloween 2014 = The Halloween 2014 sets are horror themed sets released on October 31st, 2014October 27th, 2014 - The Kthalhu and Yag-Soguth Cults are coming! for the Halloween 2014 update. The update also featured the previous years' Halloween sets as well as two team-specific Metagame medals released on October 6th, 2014. Sets BFH Cultist Sets 2014 Theme.jpg BFH Royal Customization Example.png|A heavily customized Royal Army soldier. BFH National Customization Example.png|A heavily customized National Army soldier. Trivia Michael Jackson *Both sets were advertised with weapons that did not come with the set - the super variant of the Royal Army submachine gun with the Smooth set, and the Konrad's Knife for the Thuggin' set. Action Heroes *The sets are based off of the 1980s action movie characters from , played by , and from the , played by , whose nickname is "Sly Stallone". Punk Heroes *The Leet Hero's Set is named after the internet term , short for "elite", and contains references to such word such as a tattoo on the arm showing the numbers "1337", a direct reference to "leet". Summer of Heroes *Multiple sets are themed after movies released during the summer of 2011. **The Jack's Swashbuckler and Blackbeard's Buccaneer sets are based off of the movie , specifically the characters and . **The Captain Royal's set is based off of the movie , inspired by the superhero . Heroes of Halloween 2011 *The Anubis and Mummy sets were originally suggested by the player Wixxi a year prior to their release on the suggestion thread during Halloween 2010.Item Suggestion thread On the Moon *The Space Explorer's set and Space Seeker's set are based on the uniforms worn by the characters and in the television show . Knights *The sets and items in the bundle contain various references to .List of Game of Thrones references **The Dire Wolf and Lion faction names are named based on the heraldic insignia of the houses of and respectively. **The rare dragon cosmetics are named after the characters (Drayseen the Dragon) and (Godor the Dragon) respectively. Halloween 2012 *The Gene cosmetics of the Demon Sets are named after the . Halloween 2014 *The cultist sets are named after and , two deities that appear in notable works by . References Category:Customization Category:Features of Battlefield Heroes